Toma una triste canción y mejorala
by Headless Angel
Summary: —Tener un hobby es importante, Simon. Te ayudará a sanar y será divertido. Me encojo de hombros. — ¿Qué tipo de hobby? Ya no tengo mi espada y no se hacer otra cosa


Estoy escribiendo esto mientras voy en carretera, así que definitivamente esto tiene errores ¡Los corregiré el lunes!

¡Muchas gracias a Katie por la idea y a Fer por contestar mis preguntas!

Disfruten su lectura uwu

 _Para Paul McCartney y sus Silly love songs._

* * *

Las citas con la terapeuta son buenas.

No se desespera cuando las palabras no salen, y me deja escribirle por el chat de Skype si lo necesito. Es agradable poder hablar con alguien. Sé que tengo a Baz y Penny; pero a veces parecen tenerme un poco de lástima. Supongo que no pueden evitarlo, les preocupo. No me gusta que se sientan así.

Mi terapeuta, por otro lado, si bien es atenta, también algo distante. Y sabe de lo que habla.

—Tener un hobby es importante, Simon. Te ayudará a sanar y será divertido.

Me encojo de hombros.

— ¿Qué tipo de hobby? Ya no tengo mi espada y no se hacer otra cosa.

Ella me sonríe, con esa actitud amable y profesional y apoya la barbilla en sus manos. Me mira fijamente por encima del armazón de sus lentes de pasta.

—Sólo busca algo que te interese y que quieras conocer más a fondo. —Hace un guiño. — Te lo dejo de tarea. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima sesión!

Y se desconecta.

¿Aprender a preparar tu propia mantequilla de considera un hobby?

* * *

Es la música quien me encuentra a mí.

Los viernes tengo demasiadas horas libres. Suelo usarlas para hacer tareas y así pasar más tiempo con Baz. Pero hoy solo quiero encontrar un aula vacía donde tirarme un rato a dormir. Me cuesta trabajo irme a dormir temprano, incluso si al día siguiente tengo clases a primera hora.

Así fue como encontré el salón de música número tres.

Abro la puerta para encontrarme con un par de estudiantes. Un chico y una joven. Ella se ve muy joven, con pelo corto y rizado, usa un vestido floral y botitas cafés. Él, por su parte, lleva el cabello recogido en una coleta, un suéter guinda y pantalones grises.

Están sentados en el taburete, hablando. Parecen novios... quizá debería darles algo de privacidad.

Intento volver a cerrar la puerta y seguir en mi búsqueda; pero ella fija sus ojos en mí y sonríe amablemente. Él también me mira, aunque es como si me analizara. La chica camina hasta ponerse frente a mí. Y sí que es pequeña, su cabeza queda un poco más abajo que mis hombros.

—Hola, chico. Estábamos por empezar. ¿Quieres unirte?—Dice.

— Le estoy dando lecciones de guitarra a Misa—Aclara él. Señala levemente a la chica. — Yo me llamo Eric, por cierto.

—Simon. —Les respondo y me rasco la nuca—Es un placer conocerlos, pero no... No quisiera estorbarles.

Misa coloca una mano sobre mi brazo y me lleva hasta el centro de la habitación.

—No lo haces. Es más divertido si estamos en grupo.

—No tengo guitarra...

—Puedes usar una de las que hay aquí.

Eric camina hasta la otra esquina del salón para escoger una, luego regresa y me la pasa casi solemnemente. La cargo como puedo, con algo de nervios. Tengo miedo de dejarla caer, como si se tratara de un bebé.

—Esto no están aquí sólo para acumular polvo. —Apunta Eric.

Me siento mientras él y Misa van por sus propios instrumentos.

Usualmente tengo una sensación extraña de incomodidad cuando conozco a nuevas personas. No sé qué decir y ellos parecen rehuirme. Estos dos no lo hacen. Y son amables. Me invitaron a unirme a ellos sin problema alguno.

—Bueno Eric ¿Empezamos?—Dice Misa mientras se sienta junto a mí.

—Simon ¿Estás listo?—Pregunta él mientras se coloca frente a nosotros.

—Listo.

En menos de cinco minutos los tres estamos sentados en el suelo, escuchando a Eric mientras me explica las partes que componen una guitarra. Por suerte, Misa también es principiante y escuchar esto de nuevo no le molesta.

Me gusta esto.

* * *

Baz ya está fuera del campus cuando las clases terminan, esperándome recargado en su automóvil. Hoy ambos tenemos la tarde libre y por eso decidimos tener una cita. Con nuestros horarios, y aunque pasamos mucho tiempo en cualquiera de los dos departamentos, casi no tenemos tiempo para salir.

Está usando una chaqueta de cuero y el cabello le cae sobre el rostro. Se ve guapísimo.

—Hola—Le digo.

—Hola Simon.

Me besa en la mejilla y luego abre la puerta del auto para mí.

—Gracias.

Una vez dentro y con los cinturones puestos, Baz enciende el motor. Apoyo mi mano en su muslo y le doy un pequeño apretón. Aunque no me está mirando, sé que sonríe.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, darling?—Me pregunta mientras empieza a avanzar.

—Bien, gracias. De hecho...

Le cuento sobre Misa, Eric y las clases de guitarra mientras avanzamos por una avenida. Él no dice nada hasta que nos detenemos en una luz roja. Se gira a mirarme y sonríe con ilusión. Me revolotea el estómago. Baz acaricia suavemente la mano que aún tengo apoyada en su regazo, solo por unos segundos, y vuelve a sujetar el volante.

—Entonces—Dice. — Ya sé a dónde debemos ir.

— ¿Puedo saber a dónde?

— No, pero... Por favor, permíteme consentirte, ¿Si?

Suelto un suspiro y me encojo de hombros.

—Está bien.

Me lleva a una tienda de música y juntos escogemos un modelo de guitarra. Baz dice que puedo elegir el que quiera, sin importar el precio; pero no puedo hacerle gastar tanto. Me da pena

Terminamos comprando una Gibson J-160, esta usada y resulta ser económica. También es muy estética. Baz también lleva brea para su violín.

Ese violín debe ser su posesión más preciada. Cuando comenzamos a salir, le daba un poco de vergüenza tocar frente a mí. Poco a poco se volvió más abierto con ello. Ahora, si Penny o yo le pedimos que interprete algo, él accede. Pero tenemos prohibido (Y creo que eso también aplica para su familia) tocarlo. O nos mata. Y habla en serio.

Me pregunto si es por eso que él quiso comprarme la guitarra. Para estar aún más unidos gracias a la música.

Ya es tarde y ha oscurecido. Estamos recostados en el asiento trasero del auto después de un intenso faje. Baz tiene la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Beso su frente y enredo mis dedos en su cabello. Todo parece tan cómodo.

—Gracias— Le susurro.

— ¡Oh Simon! No es nada...

Baz levanta la cabeza y vuelve a besarme, esta vez con ternura.

* * *

En una semana, ya soy capaz de tocar una canción con tres acordes simples. Misa (Diminutivo de Artemisa, me dijo) no se queda atrás, aunque no puede practicar tanto como quisiera por cuidar a su hermana menor. Ninguno de los dos será el próximo Clapton, pero estamos aprendiendo rápido. Y las clases en sí son bastante agradables.

Resulta que Eric es un excelente maestro. Hace que entender todo sea simple, y que se avance rápido en las lecciones.

Sólo hay un problema.

Se nota demasiado que a él le gusta ella. Todos lo notan, incluso Baz se dio cuenta cuando se los presenté. La única ciega es la propia Misa, incluso cuando parece que ella también lo quiere. A veces me hacen sentir un poco como un mal tercio. Creo que ahora comprendo a Penny. Son un poco idiotas, pero se están volviendo mis amigos.

Aunque tampoco me siento con demasiado derecho de juzgarlos. A mí me tomó casi ocho años y una novia darme cuenta de mi enamoramiento hacia Baz. No puedo decirles nada.

Lo importante es que estoy conociendo nuevos amigos. Y que disfruto mucho estar aprendiendo algo nuevo.

Mi terapeuta dice que eso es un gran avance

* * *

Para desgracia tanto de Penny como Baz, llevo semanas practicando todas las tardes.

Tengo que. A finales de semestre se hará una muestra de talentos y tenemos algo planeado. Aún nos queda tiempo suficiente para perfeccionar nuestro acto, pero de cualquier manera yo necesito practicar por mi cuenta.

Hay varias razones para hacerlo.

Claro que no soy el mejor músico, pero estoy aprendiendo también por mi cuenta. Cuando empiezo a tocar, me es más fácil aclarar mis ideas. También es cierto que mientras más tiempo paso sumido en los acordes y notas, en buscar los que componen una canción, me quedan menos momentos para culparme a mí mismo de lo que pasó con la atmósfera mágica. Es maravilloso. Además, Eric pone mucho empeño en las clases como para que yo me haga el tonto.

Por suerte Penny pronto encontró un espléndido hechizo. Permite que yo pueda hacer todo el ruido que quiera en el cuarto; pero no se escucha nada en el resto del departamento. Baz dijo que ese hechizo puede tener un doble uso. Yo me sonrojé y Penny le dio un coscorrón.

Tenemos planeado tocar cinco canciones. Dos todos juntos y después cada uno tendrá un solo.

Las primeras dos las dominé rápido. En realidad ninguna de las canciones que interpretaremos es difícil. Aun así no consigo dominar mi parte. Por un lado, me gusta tener ese reto; pero también me siento un poco de regreso a Watford y era incapaz de dominar varios hechizos.

La susodicha canción es Hey Jude, de los Beatles.

—Deja que salga de tu corazón Simon. — Me dice Eric, sonriente.

—Sólo así podrás mejorar.

Le gusta hacerse el chistosito con las letras. Aún así he intentado seguir su consejo, sin éxito. Empiezo a desesperarme y no quiero fallarles a mis nuevos amigos.

Estoy practicando, sentado en la cama de mi habitación cuando abren la puerta. No puedo evitar dar un respingo y casi dejo caer mi guitarra, no le estaba prestando atención. Y en teoría esta tarde tendría el departamento sólo para mí.

Es Baz, parece algo decaído o triste. Se ve más pálido de lo normal. Tiene ojeras. Incluso camina algo cabizbajo mientas se acerca hacia mí.

Se sienta a mi lado y me abraza como puede, también entierra la cara en mi hombro. Intento mover mis brazos para rodearlo, pero él me lo impide.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Pregunto.

— Lo de siempre. Mi papá es un cerdo maldito. No le importa cuánto me esfuerce o lo que consiga. Para él nunca será suficiente sólo porque no es lo que le gusta.

—Baz...

—No digas nada, por favor. Sólo déjame abrazarte y escucharte cantar.

Baz me dé un leve apretón en la cadera, provocándome una risita. También me besa el hombro. Doy un suspiro y vuelvo a acomodar las manos sobre la guitarra.

—No te burles de mí, Baz. Aún no me sale esta canción.

—No lo haré, mi amor.

Respiro e intento recordar cuando podía compartir mi magia con Baz. Ese sentimiento de estar empujando algo hacía él, como si abriera una llave en mi corazón. Y Lo logro. Siento como si mi amor por él fluyera por mis venas, hasta alcanzar mis dedos

Empiezan a moverse sobre las cuerdas casi por si solos. A rasguear. Esta vez por fin puedo coordinarme, pero siento como si algo me quisiera salir del pecho. Inhalo con fuerza. Y empiezo a cantar.

 _ **''Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better"**_

Usualmente no me gusta cantar. Tampoco así consigo usar mis palabras y no soy afinado. Pero mi voz ahora es firme y armoniosa. Estoy sorprendido y me parece que Baz también lo está.

 _ **''Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin. Then you begin to make it better''**_

Quiero hacerle saber que no está solo, yo le daré todo mi apoyo, mi amor. Que su padre es un idiota y no tiene caso que guarde sus palabras.

 _ **''And any time you feel the pain, Hey Jude, refrain.**_ _ **Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool.**_ _ **By making his world a little colder''**_

Mete las manos por debajo de mi playera y me acaricia el estómago. Esto suele ser al revés, pero no voy a quejarme porque es placentero. Sin embargo, continúo con mi canción.

 _ **''Hey, Jude, don't let me down.**_ _ **You have found her, now go and get her. Remember, to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better''**_

Baz nunca me ha decepcionado, y sé que no lo hará.

 _ **''So let it out and let it in, hey, Jude, begin. You're waiting for someone to perform with a**_ _ **nd don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude? You'll do, the movement you need Is on your shoulder''**_

Él, aunque no voy a abandonarlo, debe darse cuenta de lo maravilloso que es tanto por dentro como por fuera.

 ** _''Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better''_**

Para la última estrofa, los dos estamos cantando. Baz ahora me abraza la cintura con fuerza. Me gusta mucho como se unen nuestras voces, y es una lástima que la canción este por acabar.

Toco los últimos acordes, que parecen quedarse allí flotando entre los dos. Dejo cuidadosamente la guitarra junto a mi cama y lo rodeo con mis brazos. Lo amo.

—Eres un mentiroso, Simon. —Dice contra mi piel.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque eso estuvo fantástico.

—Exageras.

Como respuesta, él me besa el cuello mientras nos va recostando sobre la cama.

* * *

Unas semanas antes del show, por fin Eric se le declara a Misa. Y me alegro por ellos, se lo merece. Además todos nos estábamos preguntando cuanto más se tardarían.

Nuestro acto resulta ser un éxito. Y cuando finaliza, Baz me regala un exuberante ramo de rosas rojas.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Bueno esta noche estaré en el concierto de Paul, seguramente me voy a morir así que si eso pasa...

¡Nunca se olviden de mí!

*El modelo existe y me parece muy lindo. En realidad son carísimas, pero por el bien del fic, vamos a imaginar que no lo son.


End file.
